Assault on Checkpoint Bravo
The Assault on Checkpoint Bravo was considered to be the first engagement which started the Mideastern Crisis, that was conducted against an American checkpoint in Saudi Arabia, that was overlooking a highway, that occured as soon as Blackhawk 81 was shot down by an RPG fire from the jungle. Despite the attack being repelled after 3 failed assaults, the Mideastern Powers launched a full blitz against the nation of Saudi Arabia, after overrunning most of the United Nations presence in Afghanistan, forcing the Americans to concentrate in the defense of Saudi Arabia, until the United Nations was able to send forces in by September 30th. Prior to the Events About 20 minutes before the main assault on Checkpoint Bravo, the United Mideastern Powers, after having to gather an army large enough to blitz most of the Mideastern nations from the United Nations, the UMW managed to sent a small force into the woods of Argrabu, which bordered the American checkpoint and the Ikgor Highway, in which the UMP wanted to breach in order to begin the full Invasion of Saudi Arabia. Despite, however before the army was able to conduct their operation, a single US Black hawk that was flying towards the checkpoint, was shot down in the jungle, after spotting their movements, resulting into a heavy firefight erupting near the crash site. Despite being heavily outnumbered, the crew of the crashed Black Hawk, was able to escape, the crash site and flee to Checkpoint Bravo. Realizing that their element of surprise was now flourished, the UMP immediately quickened their pace towards the highway, before the Americans at Checkpoint Bravo could fortify themselves, however by the time they made it to the highway, the Americans were already heavily entrenched and waiting for them by the time they came out of the trees. The Assault First Wave During the first stage of the assault on Checkpoint Bravo, the attack was commenced first by foot soldiers and technicals, who before advancing across the highway, began to target civilian vehicles causing deaths amongst the Saudi Arabian highway against the citizens, which left a fatality of about 18 civilians dead in the first opening hours of the attack. However as soon as the UMP came out of the trees, the Americans were able to easily pinned down the ground forces with the use of fixed MG's trenches, barricades, 2 Humvees and a single M1 Abram that was entrenched behind a group of sandbags. At first UMP, was unable to make its way across the street, so Technicals were then called into the action, but were quickly destroyed by the TOW wielding Humvees, and Abrams. After losing about a quarter of about 20 people, the UMP was forced to retreat back into the woods. Second Wave Third Wave American Counterattack Aftermath In the aftermath following the failed assault, the UMP ultimately unleashed their forces among Saudi Arabia, in hopes of conquering the largest nation in the Middle East from the Americans. However due to the failures against the only weak point in the American defenses, the Offensive to conquer Saudi Arabia, didn't go as planned as the Americans were able to hold back the offensive for several days, until eventually launching a counter offensive against the UMP by assaulting a vital oil field that was located in Takugar Region, that was known back then to have been a key outpost for the UMP's war effort, in their Saudi Arabian Invasion. The United Nations eventually arrived in the Saudi Arabian nation, by September 30th, 2012, during the time of the American assault against the UMP at another vital Oil field. Trivia Category:2012 Category:Engagements of the Mideastern Crisis Category:Mideastern Crisis